


Ours

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: In which Nico is 50% charmed, 50% done with Marti and Gio's regime of community property.Okay, maybe more like 30-70.





	Ours

It started with the earphones, which, Nico will admit, were innocent enough.

Marti had them, but they were technically Gio's. Simple as that.

No big deal, right?

_Wrong._

Wrong, because Nico and Marti have been together for a few months now, and this thing has only gotten worse. Or, well, you could say that Nico now has a clear picture of how bad it's _always_ been.

Like that time back in March when Gio started wearing Marti's lovely light blue jumper. And hasn't stopped since!

It doesn't even fit him particularly well, it's a bit too tight around the shoulders. But do they notice? _Do they care?!_

It drives Nico up the wall, and not just because that's his favourite of Marti's jumpers. No, it's because Marti _does not care_. At all!

He tried approaching the subject with discretion.

Well, _some_ discretion. As much as he could muster, anyway.

“Gio is wearing your jumper today,” Nico said to him at recess, that fateful day in March.

“Is he?” Marti looked over distractedly. “Oh yeah. I guess he is.”

Which, what does that even _mean_ , right?

“Did he... borrow the jumper from you?” he tried again, patiently, like talking to a child.

“No... Maybe I left it at his place at some point? I don't know. What are you doing this afternoon?”

Which.

Nico is a patient person, okay? Well, most of the time anyway.

But “maybe I left it at his place at some point so now he wears it like it's his” makes sense in no universe that could possibly exist in the history of time ever – and Stephen Hawking would have agreed too, Nico is sure of that.

“Then why didn't he return it?” he asked, and he was genuinely confused at this point. “Why didn't you ask for him to give it back?”

Marti shrugged and looked at Nico like he was the weird one. (The nerve, right?)

“It's just a jumper,” he said matter-of-factly.

And okay, okay. Let's clear some things up here, before Nico loses it, yeah?

He is not _jealous_.

Nico loves Gio, he's a great guy.

He took care of Marti for years and he still does in that mother hen way of his that's 100% what Marti needs, because left to his own devices Marti would try to survive on Jamie xx, cacio e pepe, and self-blame alone. Which is just,

 _No_.

So yeah, Nico is not jealous of what they have. He's grateful for it, actually.

And, truth be told, this is only marginally about Marti's amazing light blue jumper (even though, RIP, it shall be missed – by Nico, not by Marti, who barely understands the concept of private property anyway).

Because it's not like they stop at clothing. _Oh, no_. That would be way too easy.

*

They're studying _Purgatorio_ this year.

(Yawn, the good part is _Inferno_ , everybody knows that. It's not even up for debate.)

But one would imagine – or, well, _Nico_ would imagine, and he did _in fact_ imagine – that school stuff would be off-limits. That normal rules of property would apply there.

Because to each their own. It's not like Gio and Marti can share their Italian marks, can they?

Well, they can't, as they haven't managed to fuse into a single terrifying mortadella-eating being. Yet.

But they do own among themselves one single copy of the _Divine Comedy_.

One copy!

They don't even sit next to each other in class – possibly, that's the last stage of the fusion: Nico is monitoring the situation closely and thinks it statistically very likely – so it's not even a “I'll bring this book, you'll bring that one” situation.

They just... own one book. For two people to study on.

One book.

They don't even know why, or who bought it, or anything sensible like that.

Nico found that out when he got a text from Gio complimenting him on his drawing of Lucifer's three faces munching on Judas, Brutus, and Cassius – a drawing that he's very proud of, thank you very much, but that he believed to have graced _Marti's_ book with.

Except it was _also_ Gio's book.

“It's just cause... we study together anyway? So why would we need two books?” was Marti's pathetic line of defense – and, frankly, Nico doesn't even know why he bothered, but he did try to point out the obvious.

“But what if one day you can't study together? Like, Gio has the flu and the book is at his place and you need it?”

“I'll go pick it up?”

“But what if he has, like, the plague, and it's super contagious, so you _can't_ go to him?”

“Then I'll use photocopies or something. I don't know? If Gio had the plague I doubt I'd be here studying Dante anyway.”

Which, fair point, Nico played his cards badly on that one.

Still, _one book!_ For the love of God. How much could it be, 20 euro?

They spent three times as much for that God-awful game where nothing happens for a million years, then all of a sudden people jump you and you have to shoot them.

(They let him play once, but apparently he was “the worst”, as he kept shooting “the good guys”. Whatever, not his scene.)

But now that he thinks about it, he's 99% sure they own a single copy of that game too.

_How..._

Well-

Alright, truth is, and Nico will deny ever saying this, okay? But truth is, they _are_ kind of sweet.

What with the sharing, and the selflessness, and the virtual absence of barriers between them. If nothing else, because they are incapable of understading what they would be _for_.

Nico is in love with Marti, but the thing Marti has with Gio – that's love too.

With less kissing and more football, but hey.

Who's he to judge?

*

Gio calls him one day.

Nico is mildly surprised, as they usually text, but he's working on not assuming the worst in every situation, so he answers with “Hello”, instead of “What happened?”.

It's a good call.

Well, mostly.

“Oh hey, man, it's Gio,” he says, and he sounds kind of awkward. “I... uh... I was sorting through my stuff? Well, my mum _threatened_ me, so I had to sort through my stuff. And I found, uh, well, it's like a notebook, or sketchbook, or something.”

Nico furrows his brow.

He was drawing on his sketchbook just now, and it's sitting there on his desk, waiting for him.

“Yeah, I don't think it's mine? I have mine here at home, so-”

“Nono, it's, uh, I think it's definitely yours – well, to a degree. But... it's not your usual one? The one you carry around with the black cover? It's not that. This one's, uh, red.”

_Oh, shit._

Nico closes his eyes, covers his mouth and just... tries not to bang his head against the wall.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Uhm, are... are you still there? Nico?”

_This is absurd. This can't be happening._

“Yeah, yeah.” Nico takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Well, marginally at least. “So, have you by any chance, uh, opened it or...?”

“Er, see, the thing is,” Gio begins, and Nico knows he's fucked. “The thing is, I thought it was mine. I mean Marti's. I mean, it's got Marti's name on it, so I thought... Maybe it was school stuff?”

“I see. But it wasn't?” Nico knows full well that it wasn't but he tries anyway.

Gio huffs a laugh at that.

“No, definitely not,” he says, and it sounds a bit strangled, a bit amused. Nico can relate. “Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Marti probably had it with him. He didn't show it to me or anything, I swear. Don't be mad at him. I think maybe our stuff got mixed up while we were studying, or maybe I took the wrong book from the backpack, I mean _his_ backpack, I mean- Please, please, don't be mad at Marti.”

Nico's face is in flames right now, but it doesn't even matter that much, because that _melts_ him.

_Oh, Gio._

“Oh no! Nonono, I'm not mad at Marti. I would never, no,” Nico tries to explain but it's a mess, and he's so embarrassed. “I'm not mad at you either. It's just... you know... a lot. For a Wednesday afternoon.”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Gio agrees, and his voice sounds slighly less strained now. “I really _am_ sorry, though. I... I called you because Marti. Well, you know how he is, he would have blamed himself for losing it. Not that he lost it! That part is 100% my fault. But you know.”

“I do, actually.” Nico manages a smile. “You did good... to call me, I mean. Maybe you can give it to me tomorrow? While Marti's not there? So I can tell him he left it at my place and it'll be... well, a lot less awkward. For him, at least.”

“You really want me to take this to school?”

Nico has a sudden, horrifying mental image of the red sketchbook stuck on the boys' bathroom's door for everyone to see.

_Yeah, no._

He silently give thanks for Gio's common sense.

“You're right, you're so right. I'm gonna come collect it, if that's alright. Twenty minutes?”

“Sure. See you.”

*

As soon as Nico rings the intercom at Gio's place, the anxiety comes back, all at once.

_Oh my God, he saw it. He read it._

_What if he's gonna think that we- That Marti is- That i'm not-_

“Last floor,” Gio's voice says through the intercom. And Nico takes the stairs with the enthusiasm of a man who's just been sentenced to death.

Gio is waiting for him with the door open, leaning against the doorframe, red sketchbook in hand.

He is smiling, though a bit awkwardly.

“We do have a lift in this building, you know.”

“Yeah, but I was hoping I would die on the stairs so I wouldn't have to face this.”

Gio laughs.

“And leave me with _this_ for the rest of my life?!” He waves the sketchbook in Nico's face. “I don't think so.”

“Yeah, maybe not.”

Gio hands him the book and Nico finds he can't look him in the eyes.

_How much did you see? What did you think? Was it too much?_

_Do you think differently of me now that-_

Not that he can ask any of this out loud, of course.

Nico puts the sketchbook in his backpack, mutters his thanks to the general direction of the floor, and makes to go.

“Nico?”

He forces himself to look up.

He notices only now that Gio is wearing Marti's – well, _their_ light blue jumper once again.

“Marti is so lucky to have you.”

Nico laughs. He just laughs.

It's a bit histerical, but he's giddy with relief, and gratitude, and affection.

He recovers quickly though. He crushes Gio in a hug he should probably have given some kind of warning for, but then Gio hugs him back, and who fucking cares, right?

“He's lucky to have you too,” Nico says, and he can feel Gio hold him a little tighter.

They let go after slightly too much time, and they are left looking at each other. It's kind of awkward, but it's alright, they're used to it now.

“Wanna come in?” Gio says, tilting his head towards the door. “We can... I don't know.” Nico can pinpoint the exact moment Gio realises that they don't have that much in common, besides Marti. But Gio smiles anyway. “I don't know what we can do, honestly, but nevermind that. Wanna come in?”

Nico smiles back.

“I'd love to,” he says, and follows Gio inside. “Nice jumper, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks. I think it might have been Marti's at some point, actually, but I guess I have it now? I don't really know.”

Nico grins with a glint in his eyes.

“Oh, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, you ask? Who knows. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. x


End file.
